Ever After
by ohwhatsherface
Summary: SasuSaku Prompts Kissing Booth Challenge! Sasuke and Sakura enjoy the married life. And kissing. Especially the kissing.
1. makeup kiss

**Note:** So now that **SasuSaku Month** has ended, I'm basically super depressed as I can no longer rush over to that community looking for Kaze and Kiba's latest piece. However, today I found myself in the livejournal community **SasuSaku Prompts**, which, from my understanding, is a community with yearly challenges and some other stuff. (Great description, self.) Anyhow, I highly recommend you all go check them out and participate! I'm making it a personal goal to go through their sets of prompts before the end of the year. At the moment, I'm taking on the **Kissing Booth Challenge**. I DON'T KNOW IF YOU GUYS HAVE NOTICED, BUT I SORT OF LOVE ANTHOLOGIES.  
**Prompt:** "Make-up kiss"**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

_i. make-up kiss_

* * *

She kisses his shoulder before drawling out his name in a raspy moan.

He's in bed already, facing away from her. Sakura almost rolls her eyes at him. Something tells her that despite his seemingly sleeping form, he's doing nothing but laying still with a petulant pout on his face. Instead, she smiles and barely stops herself from laughing. Sometimes her darling husband could be quite the drama queen. Sakura feels him stiffen ever so slightly when she presses against him, the curves of her body pushed firmly against his back. She presses her forehead against the base of his skull and places a kiss upon the spot where that wretched seal once lingered. She takes pleasure in the way he shivers at the brush of her lips. When he still continues to keep his back to her, Sakura rolls her eyes. She throws her arm over his side and spoons him, and after squirming a little higher, she leans over and kisses him just below the ear.

"Are you seriously going to ignore me all night?" she asks when he continues to remain still.

Sakura grins when he grunts.

"Stop being such a baby," she chastises. Sakura moves over to her own side of the bed before pulling on his shoulder to make him lay flat on his back. "Really, the boy is more mature than you are."

Sasuke finally opens his eyes but only ever so slightly so that he can glare at her. "You left me with him _all day_," he grits out.

Sakura only rolls her eyes again. She knows Sasuke gets rather nervous when she leaves him alone with their seven-month-old son, but had decided it was time for him to get over his fears earlier that morning when she took on an extra shift. "I was at work!" she reasons. "And really, you can't handle your own son?"

"Of course I can," Sasuke immediately retorts, "but I was under the impression that being married implied I had a teammate for this particular mission."

She laughs. "Did you actually just compare raising a family to a mission?" Sakura smiles at his unashamed expression and leans over him. "I'm sorry for leaving you all alone with Itachi today, Sasuke-kun," she whispers against his skin, but he knows she's not sorry at all. He considers telling her as much but the words die on his lips when she kisses him softly, her half-hearted attempt at apologizing.


	2. drunk kiss

**Note:** When I stop being lazy, I'm going to change the tense of the previous drabble.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Or my favourite pickup line credited to Tina Fey's daughter Alice.

* * *

ii. drunk kiss

* * *

To be honest, Itachi was an accident – although, of course, they would never admit that part to their little boy.

He was unplanned. Their entire marriage was unplanned, really, and mostly a matter of "So, like, do you _wanna_?" After finding out the truth about the Uchiha massacre, he knew he didn't want a family anymore. He was too frightened by the prospect of loving someone so much and dealing with losing them all over again that he had decided he would live his life without a wife, without friends, and certainly without children. However, upon his return to Konoha and all the long-lasting technicalities that came with it, he slowly began to change. After his probation and his struggling and his unasked for but still given acts of "repentance," Sasuke began to _change_. He started to open up and smile and do all those other seemingly "nice" things.

It was weird.

Nevertheless, it was how he ended up with his ten-month-old spawn that looked freakishly similar to him but with a voice that could only have come from his mother.

"You are loud and annoying," Sasuke said.

The boy was sitting on the island in the kitchen, staring at him curiously. Sasuke only leaned forward to purse his lips at the little boy who had just finished his hourly bout of screaming for no reason at all aside from trying to destroy Sasuke's eardrum.

"You're just like your mother," he added.

And speaking of Sakura, where the heck was she? Sasuke scowled, thinking about how her promises to be around to help him were utter _lies_. Why did _she_ get to be the one to work while he had to stay home with the boy? They'd agreed that until Itachi was at least a little bit older, he wouldn't take on missions that would require him being gone for more than a week while she would work within the village, but that was no reason to force him into the role of House Husband!

The boy only smiled at him. His lips parted, revealing rather inflamed-looking gums and allowing some drool to dribble onto his dinosaur bib.

"You're such a mess." Sasuke groaned and picked up the boy's current towel. Usually, he went through about seven of them a day, along with a minimum of six bibs. He gently dabbed at the boy's mouth to wipe any saliva off his chin, but Itachi only whined in frustration and tried to shoo his hand away. Sasuke sighed. "You're _exactly_ like your mother, you know."

Naturally, he doesn't quite know when exactly Itachi was conceived, but Sasuke had a good feeling that it took place on the particular night that involved the consumption of a lot more alcohol than there should have been, Sakura being kicked out of a bar for being "too drunk" and a "complete mess" when she apparently only had "a drink or two or nine." That had led them to losing Naruto and the bright idea of going over to Sakura's apartment because somehow Sakura's "Hello, beautiful eyes. Do you mind if I party with you?" sounded so smooth at the time. Or maybe it was the way that Sakura had pushed him against the alley wall just outside of the bar and began fervently kissing him. Like a gentleman and the nice guy he was trying to become, he tried to stop her, but really, the woman came with superhuman strength. Thus, he eventually pulled away long enough to convince her that the alleyway was unbecoming of woman like her and they staggered over to her place where she ended up with a good lay but an awful hangover.

And, of course, a baby.

Sasuke sighed when Itachi changed his mind about his little towel and grabbed it from Sasuke to chew on it.

"Sakura says you're teething now," Sasuke droned, patting the boys head. He was met by a glare and Sasuke only rolled his eyes. He picked up one of Itachi's chew toys (at least that's what Sasuke called them) as according to Sakura, he really shouldn't be biting at towels. He struggled to get the cloth out of the boy's mouth but eventually succeeded. "Wild mood swings and you're not even a year old. Definitely Sakura's kid."

Itachi promptly bit him.


	3. lipstick kiss

**Warning:** old, fluffy, married SasuSaku  
**Note:** Thanks for all the reviews!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_

* * *

iii. lipstick kiss

* * *

"There's something wrong with your face."

Sakura pursed her cherry-coloured lips and stared at Sasuke, wondering if he was just that stupid or if he genuinely wanted her to punch him in the face. When he did nothing more than blatantly frown at the tint on her lips, she sighed. Trust her husband to be completely incapable of speaking like a normal human being. Rolling her eyes at him, she turned away and went back to rummaging through her closet.

"Why are you wearing lipstick?" Sasuke asked. "You never wear lipstick."

She blushed and turned around to glare at him. "Yes, I do!"

"No you don't."

"You just never notice."

He still looked quite confused. "But why bother? I mean, who do you have to look nice for?"

Naturally, he didn't seem to notice the hole he was digging himself into. Sakura could only clench her fist around the current dress she was considering for the evening, but then she noticed the crinkles she was making in the silk and immediately moved to smooth them out. When it was back to its previous pristineness, she put it back in the closet and faced him.

"We're going on a date, Sasuke-kun," she said wryly. Itachi was with his Uncle Naruto for the evening, most likely completely ignoring the strict diet plan Sakura had given Naruto in favour of some ramen. She'd been looking forward to this particular night for quite some time since she and Sasuke rarely had any time to themselves and really, with all the spit up and drool and food that ended up on her clothes and on her skin and _in her hair_, Sakura desperately needed a chance to dress up and feel gorgeous.

Yet her hands were on her hips and she was wearing nothing but her underwear and red lipstick, but there was no heat in his eyes or obvious stirring in his loins. Quite clearly this date was a must. Or maybe just some sleep. Who knew?

"We're going on a _date_," Sakura ground out, "So I want to look _pretty_, thank you very much."

Her irritated tone seemed to have sparked something in him because he immediately sauntered over to her and pressed a tender kiss on her lips. "There's no need for lipstick, Sakura," he said, grimacing as he wiped off the lipstick that made it onto him.

She couldn't help but blush, anticipating something along the lines of "You always look pretty."

But of course, given that her husband was Uchiha Sasuke, all she received was an "I've seen you at your worst and I didn't care," followed by a roll of his eyes and him opening his side of the closet to find some pants.

Sakura could only gape at him. "Oh, my god!" she yelled, utterly frustrated. "You're so lucky you knocked me up or you definitely wouldn't have been able to find a wife!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her before smirking. "You underestimate me."

"Oh, I've been under you alright," she said in a mocking tone. She simply shrugged. "And let me say… _meh_!"

He twitched at the jibe before pushing her to the bed to prove her wrong.


	4. eskimo kiss

iv. eskimo kiss

* * *

Naturally, Sasuke being Sasuke, when Itachi leaned over his face and tried rubbing his nose against his father's, Sasuke reacted with a frown and a tissue to wipe the boy's nose. He'd assumed that Itachi simply needed something to wipe his face on and thought that his father was as good as anything.

He realized, however, that this particular motion was something Itachi had learned from Sakura.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Of _course_ the boy had learned it from Sakura.

"What exactly are you teaching my son?" Sasuke asked, approaching them.

Itachi was seated by the pillows on their bed while Sakura lay on her stomach beside him. Her face was near the boy's as she chuckled and rubbed her nose against his, prompting Itachi to erupt into giggles and claps before grabbing Sakura's face in his chubby hands and attempting to replicate the motion.

Sakura looked at him from over her shoulder and grinned. "It's called an eskimo kiss, Sasuke."

"A what?" Sasuke toed off his sandals before plopping onto the bed beside his wife and son. The boy laughed when the mattress bounced a little on impact and crawled onto Sasuke's stomach. His arms flailed in excitement, causing him to accidentally hit Sasuke a few times.

Sakura scooted up the bed to lie down beside him. She kissed him on the cheek, her way of saying "welcome home," before explaining: "An eskimo kiss. It's when you rub the tips of your noses together."

Sasuke watched as she leaned over him to repeat the action on Itachi, prompting the boy to grin widely and coo for his mother. He reached out towards, his way of requesting she take him in her arms, but she shook her head and pointed to Sasuke's prostrate form.

"Give daddy an eskimo kiss, Itachi," Sakura encouraged, poking the boy in the belly. Ever the Mama's Boy, he complied, hitting Sasuke's nose with his forehead and rubbing his snotty nose on Sasuke's lip. At Sasuke's displeased expression, Sakura could only laugh. "Okay, that didn't work as well as it should have," she admitted, "but at least we know he's learning stuff!" She sat up and pulled Itachi into her lap, pressing multiple kisses to his chubby cheeks. "Isn't that right my little monster? You're such a smart boy."

Sasuke joined them in their seated positions and wiped his face with his sleeve. He gently took Itachi from Sakura despite the boy's brief protests.

"Don't listen to the crazy lady," Sasuke muttered. "Daddy will teach you super cool jutsu." He sat Itachi down across the two of them, not noticing the confused look on the boy's face as he turned from his father to his mother and back. "Watch, Itachi." He made a hand sign. "That's ram." He made another. "This is tiger." He repeated the motions with Itachi's little hands, maneuvering his fingers so the boy could try. Eventually he let his own hands fall away and beamed at the boy. "Okay, now try it on your own."

Itachi only stared at him for a moment before crawling onto Sakura and giving her another eskimo kiss.

Sakura barely contained her pride. "Wait, so who's the crazy parent?"

"Oh, shut up."


	5. curious kiss

v. curious kiss

* * *

When Itachi turned three, he went through a bit of a phase.

He'd see Mommy kiss Daddy and Daddy kiss Mommy and in both cases, they would end up smiling or laughing or something else to show they were pleased with the other. He'd see Aunt Ino kiss Nara-san, but he'd also see her kiss Inuzuka-san. He'd also see her kiss the man from the restaurant with the yummy fish balls, but according to Mommy, that was a whole other story. With Auntie Ino, it would depend. Then there was Uncle Naruto. He would kiss Aunt Hinata, but he would also kiss Mommy, although when he kissed _Mommy_, that would end up with a punch or a kick.

Kissing confused Itachi.

Everyone around him did it (quite often at that) and Mommy often encouraged him to plant little sloppy ones on her cheek, so Itachi didn't think there was anything wrong with following suit.

Itachi would kiss Mommy when she gave him his lunch and he would kiss Daddy when he tucked him in at night. He would kiss his stuffed dinosaur, Oni-chan, when he said super encouraging things as he hit his targets. When Aunt Ino picked him up and cuddled him, he would plant one on her face, just like he would when Grandpa Kakashi snuck him a piece of candy or Uncle Naruto caught him after tossing him in the air. Thus, he didn't think it was a problem when he kissed the little girl at the hospital daycare he'd spent the past few days in because Mommy had work and Daddy was on a special mission.

But apparently it was.

When Mommy and Daddy came into his room and sat down on the bed with him, Itachi knew he was in Trouble.

He didn't bother asking what the problem was. He knew that they'd come there for a reason, so it would be best to let them speak first. Itachi simply hugged Oni-chan closer and waited.

"Itachi," Daddy began. "They're something we need to talk about."

Itachi only nodded. He'd been expecting that much. "What's wrong, Daddy?" He looked at Mommy and saw her making a face like the one he made when the candy that Grandpa Kakashi gave him was lemon-flavoured. "Mommy?"

Mommy sighed. "Itachi, sweetie, you need to stop kissing everyone."

Itachi frowned. He tilted his head ever so slightly, indicating his confusion.

"_Sometimes_ kissing is allowed, Itachi," Mommy said. "You can kiss Mommy or Daddy whenever you want."

"And Auntie Ino?"

"Sure thing."

"And Grandpa and Grandma?"

Mommy laughed. She was probably thinking about Grandpa's funny hair that reminded Itachi of a cherry blossom. "They'd be very sad if you didn't," she replied with a wink.

"But you can't kiss strangers, Itachi." Itachi looked at Daddy. He was wearing a funny face as well. It was the face he usually wore when Uncle Naruto was doing something particularly silly. "Sometimes people don't like that."

That's when Itachi knew just what he had done wrong. When he was at the hospital daycare, he and Oni-chan had been making a card to welcome Daddy home with. Then a little girl with pretty red hair came over and told him he was really good at drawing, prompting him to smile and tell her she was really good at making block castles (he'd seen her make one earlier that morning). When her face turned red and her smile dropped and she started to stare at the ground, Itachi just wanted to make her happy, so he'd done what he'd seen Daddy do to make Mommy happy and kissed her.

Well then.

"I'm sorry," Itachi mumbled after explaining the situation. "I didn't mean to do anything bad."

Mommy groaned and pulled him into her arms. "You didn't do anything _bad_, Itachi."

Itachi almost sighed. Adults were just so confusing. "So then… I can still kiss people?"

He heard Daddy snort while Mommy giggled. The two of them stood up to leave.

"Of course you can," Daddy said calmly. He stood in the doorway and simply shrugged. "That is, of course, if you want cooties. But I suppose your Mother could heal you if you got them. Who knows?" With that said, he dragged Mommy out of the room.

Itachi froze at the prospect of needing to be healed as a result of kissing and—

"Wait! What are cooties?!"


	6. upsidedown kiss

vi. upside-down kiss

* * *

"So, will you admit defeat and let me put up the lights because you suck or are you going to just keep trying?"

Sasuke ignored his wife in favour of struggling to untangle the ridiculous amount of Christmas lights they seemed to have. Like really. There seemed to be a good kilometre or two of the blinking blue and red and green and yellow lights and they were sort of dragging Sasuke insane. But he had a point to prove.

"Daddy's slow," he heard Itachi grumble in what the boy genuinely thought was his Inside Voice. "Can't we just eat lunch without him, Mommy?"

Sasuke almost gawked at his son's apparent penchant for betrayal.

"Itachi!" Sakura yelled. "That wasn't very nice." Sasuke couldn't help but smile, pleased that of course his wife would be his loyal partner throughout everything— "It's not Daddy's fault that he's trying to pretend that he's better than Mommy at all the household maintenance work." He could _hear_ her grin from his place on the roof. "Remember who fixed the kitchen sink when Daddy almost destroyed it?"

"Mommy!" Itachi eagerly answered.

"And who always changes the light bulbs?"

"Mommy!"

"And who fixed the roof after that really bad storm three months ago?"

"Mommy!"

"And—"

"If you're _finished_," Sasuke interrupted loudly, "perhaps the Domestic Goddess herself would like to do something aside from _watching_ me do all the work." He twisted his upper body to glare at her. She sat on the grass with their four-year-old who was chewing on whatever snack she'd given the boy to placate him and offering some to his stuffed dinosaur. He saw the way her lips curled conspiratorially and could only assume she had another jibe to throw his way.

"Only when you admit that I wear the pants."

"…I WILL NEVER ADMIT—"

Sasuke took a deep breath before resuming the laborious task of decorating the house. This was really Itachi's fault. When he'd come home one day and asked Sasuke "So, like, what exactly _can_ you do?" Sasuke met the boy's curious face with a blank stare. Uchiha Sasuke could do a lot of things. He was a master of several methods of sword fighting and he had a large arsenal of techniques on many levels and elements, for example. To hear his son's obvious confusion over his father's skillset was a blow to Sasuke's pride not only as a fighter and a father, but as a_ man_. After a bit of clarification, however, he'd learned that the boy was just referring to the "Daddy duties" like "fixing the microwave" or "boarding up the hole in the wall Mommy made with head that time you made fun of her lipstick." So when Christmas came around and Sakura whined about having to put up the lights – because according to their son, the holidays weren't the holidays without lights – Sasuke told her that it was the Man's duty and that he could do it. Naturally, Sakura laughed in his face, replied with a "yeah, sure, we'll see," and trotted off to tell Itachi about "the show."

"Seriously," Sasuke muttered to himself as he stepped around the coils of lights, "where do these lights keep coming from?!"

He aimed to move around them but with the grace of a ninja, he slid from the roof, only to be saved by the current bane of his existence wrapping itself around his ankle. Sasuke hissed as the lights dug into his skin and saw an upside-down version of his family laughing at his blunder.

"I want a divorce," he declared, trying his hardest to give Sakura a dirty look.

She only sauntered over to him and grasped his face in her hands. They were, oddly enough, still at eye-level. "You're such an idiot," she said between giggles. She kissed him briefly, careful not to put on too much of a show with their little one nearby. "I'll help you out of this mess if you admit that you're useless in the house."

"In your dreams."

"Fine." She removed her hands and went back over to Itachi, who had been sitting with Oni-chan and laughing at Sasuke's predicament. "Itachi! Daddy says we can go eat lunch without him."

As Itachi cheered and the two walked away, Sasuke reached for a kunai in his holster to cut himself free.

He pouted. "Traitors."


	7. mistletoe kiss

vii. mistletoe kiss

* * *

They knew something was up when random bits of mistletoe began to appear around the house in the middle of a warm July. There were pieces hanging over the front door, in the kitchen, entering the living room, on the _showerhead_. Some were simply sitting around. Sometimes Sasuke would be digging between the couch cushions for the remote and would find a few pieces of broken up mistletoe. There was some in the fruit bowl, some lingering by the pantry, and at one point Sakura found some in her pack.

Sakura reached her breaking point when she opened her closet and a piece of mistletoe fell on her.

"Sasuke!" she yelled, stomping into the bathroom. Her husband was brushing his teeth and only glanced at her. "Stop leaving mistletoe all over the house!"

"What?" he replied. He spit out the toothpaste and washed his mouth. "I thought that was _you_."

Sakura frowned back at him. "Then who—"

They both sighed in realization.

"Itachi."

* * *

Itachi sat at the dining room table practicing some of his physics work. While they didn't quite teach the level he was at over at the Academy, he often went over some practice questions with his mother since he enjoyed keeping his brain just as trained as his body. He nibbled on the pieces of apple his mother had cut up for him, but paused when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

He glanced up at the sprig of mistletoe he'd hung up in the doorway to the kitchen. Hearing his parents near, Itachi immediately resumed his work but his mind thought of other things.

"Itachi," Sasuke called, prompting the boy to look up. "We need to talk."

Itachi carefully contained his grin at the sight of the two of them under the mistletoe. "You guys have to kiss now!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that so?"

The boy nodded. "Yup! Auntie Ino told me that if two people stand under mistletoe, then they have to kiss." When he only continued to stare at them expectantly, Sasuke and Sakura only sighed before quickly pecking each other.

"Is there a reason you've been leaving mistletoe all over the house, Itachi?" Sakura asked. Both of them sat down at the table on opposite sides of the boy.

He managed to remain calm for a good minute before wilting under his father's stare.

"Itachi?" Sasuke repeated when the boy pouted and dropped his pencil.

"I want a baby brother!" the boy yelled, pointing at Sasuke accusingly.

Sasuke maintained his bewildered expression. "So… mistletoe?"

Itachi nodded. "It means you have to kiss Mommy. And Naru-jiji told me that babies are made when Mommies and Daddies kiss each other." His parents remained silent before letting out a few poorly concealed chuckles. Itachi blushed and scowled at them. "_What_?!"

Sakura reached over and hugged him tightly. "So you want a baby brother, huh?" She pulled him out of his seat and onto her lap despite his flailing. "What if you end up with a sister? Will you still be nice to her and play with her?"

Itachi pouted. "Only if I _must_."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked and met his wife's eyes. "Up for another one?" he asked. His calm voice did nothing to cover up the excitement Sakura could see in his eyes.

She winked back at him. "Only if I must."


	8. aggressive kiss

viii. aggressive kiss

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were twenty-four when they found out Sakura was pregnant. Naturally, that particular revelation was met with a lot of yelling, swearing, and general freaking out. They were both much too young to be _parents_. At first, Sakura was quite displeased at the prospect of retiring from life as a ninja when she was quite likely at her prime. While she knew she could resume missions again when the thing in her uterus grew up a little, she would never be able to go back on any ANBU-level missions knowing she had a child depending on her back home. Sakura loved working as a medic within the village walls, but that didn't mean she wanted to do that and just that for the rest of her life.

Thus, in the first few months of pregnancy, Sakura was rather aggressive and catty, and given her marriage to Sasuke (which in itself was a struggle to convince her to do), he was, more often than not, the one that had to deal with her.

Although it wasn't always bad.

Aside from the rapid mood swings and excessive vomiting that plagued her during the bulk of her pregnancy, Sakura was also very… well, for lack of a better word, _amorous_.

Thus, when Sakura tucking Itachi into bed at _exactly_ nine in the evening before sauntering into their room and pushing him onto the bed to kiss him and touch him a little rougher than normally became a bit of a daily thing, Sasuke knew something was amiss.

"Itachi's asleep now," his wife practically _purred_ as she sauntered into the room.

Sasuke glanced up at her from his place at the head of the bed. He sat leaning against the headboard with a newspaper in his hands. He'd just recently come home from a month-long mission with Naruto and Sai and all he wanted to do was _sleep_, but for whatever reason, his lovely wife refused to grant him that simple request.

"You know he isn't actually sleeping, right?" Sasuke asked. "You made him go to bed early last night as well. He's just playing in his room."

"Nine o'clock isn't early."

"Nine o'clock is _very_ early."

She rolled her eyes. "He's a growing boy who loves to spend his days training. He needs his rest, Sasuke." Her tone signalled that that conversation was over and her annoyed look was immediately replaced with a smirk. "Now," she drawled, slowly untying her sash, "I think it's time that _we_ go to bed too." She dropped the silky robe that Sasuke was pretty sure he'd never seen before to reveal a lacy black babydoll that sent his eyebrows shooting up. She crawled onto the bed, all the while grinning at him.

When she found her way onto his lap and was about to kiss him, Sasuke finally found his voice.

"I think you're pregnant," Sasuke blurted out. His eyes were averted downwards, though Sakura could tell his gaze went lower than her chest.

"What?" She sat back and frowned at him.

"I think you're pregnant," he repeated. "You're being very touchy with me."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm your wife. I'm supposed to be very touchy with you."

"You were like this when you were pregnant with Itachi," Sasuke pointed out. "Remember?"

Except with Itachi, during this particular stage of her pregnancy, they'd been living in their separate apartments since Sakura was being very difficult about getting married. As a result, Sasuke was often randomly requested to come over in the middle of the night, something Naruto loved to refer to as "booty calls."

Sakura seemed to recall what he was thinking about because her cheeks turned red and she looked away in embarrassment. "Oh, god. I'm totally pregnant." Her shoulders slumped as her hands crept onto her abdomen. Her hands began to glow green as she inserted her medical chakra and focused it in that area. She seemed to be trying to see for sure whether or not a fetus was stewing in her uterus and judging by the widening of her eyes, she found her answer.

Naturally, she was no longer in the mood for sex. With a grunt, she moved off of Sasuke and crawled under the covers to curl into a ball.

Sasuke frowned at her saddened form. "I thought you _wanted_ another one…"

"I do!" she clarified. "But being pregnant _sucks_." She flipped onto her stomach, a position she wouldn't be able to take in a few more months. "My back always hurts and I throw up almost everything I eat and just _ugh_!" Sakura pushed herself up and glared at Sasuke venomously. She punched his arm, only scowling when he gave her a dirty look. "This is _your_ fault!" Although when Sakura was pregnant, _everything_ was his fault, really.

He snorted. "See? The mood swings are starting to kick in. _Definitely_ pregnant."

He knew just how much the mood swings kicked in when she literally kicked him out of the bed.


	9. first kiss

**Note:** So you know what's a pet peeve of mine? When Sasuke names all of his kids after his deceased relatives and say one is Itachi and the other is Mikoto. Like no. Stop that. This isn't Harry Potter.

* * *

ix. first kiss

* * *

The first time Itachi snuck into their room in the middle of the night to kiss Sakura's belly goodnight, Sakura was about five months pregnant and they'd just learnt that Itachi was, indeed, going to get a little brother, but he was going to get a little _sister_ as well.

"And I suppose I'll share Oni-chan with you both."

Sasuke fought back a sigh. This was probably the twentieth night that Itachi had come to say his goodnight and give his goodnight kisses to his younger siblings. On the first night, Sakura had cooed, finding the entire situation utterly adorable and telling Itachi that he was thus the first person to get to kiss the little ones. The boy had grinned and patted her belly before going off to bed.

This night, while Sakura had fallen asleep out of exhaustion, Sasuke could not possibly get any rest with Itachi sprawled across his body while he spoke to Sakura's belly. The six-year-old told the growing twins all about the things he was learning at the Academy, the kind of ramen he ate with Naruto for lunch, and all the places he'd read about that he wanted to visit one day. He told them what he liked to eat, what he liked to watch, and what he liked to play. Itachi seemed set on having his little brother and sister know everything about him before they were born.

"Although I only have one Oni-chan," the boy whispered rather sadly. "Hm, well I suppose I'll let Hana-chan have Oni-chan because girls like stuffed animals. I hope that's okay with you, Satoshi. Instead, you can have the plastic weapon set Naru-jiji gave me when I was littler."

Sasuke blinked. Did the boy actually _name_ his siblings?

"Itachi," Sasuke called out quietly. The boy turned away from Sakura's pregnant belly to face him. "Who are Hana and Satoshi?"

Itachi only frowned back at him. "Imouto and outoto, of course."

Sasuke sat up, sending Itachi sliding down a little. He picked the boy up and sat him across from him. "You named the twins."

"Of course," Itachi said. "Why wouldn't I?"

Sasuke sighed. How would Sakura approach this? While the names weren't bad, he knew that they would have to stick. If Itachi had been calling his little siblings and such all this time, he would throw a fit if his parents chose other ones.

"Most of the time, Itachi, mommies and daddies are the ones who name their kids," Sasuke pointed out slowly. He carefully watched Itachi's face to make sure the boy wasn't about to freak out somehow. Naturally, the boy's eyes widened and his mouth fell open, signalling that he indeed knew where he erred. "I'm not mad," Sasuke hastily said, "And I'm sure your mother won't mind either. Hana and Satoshi are good names."

Itachi nodded. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Sasuke put a hand on the boy's head and ruffled his spiky locks. "Don't worry about it. Just…" Sasuke shrugged. "Next time let's pick names as a family, okay?"

When Itachi's eyes grew large and he grinned, Sasuke realized just what he said.

"_Next time_?" Itachi whispered excitedly. "I can have _another_ little brother?"

Sasuke chuckled and laid back, pulling Itachi with him so that the boy could sleep between his parents for once.

"I'm not opposed," Sasuke said. "Although we'll have to ask your mother."

Itachi beamed back at him. "Can we ask her in the morning?"

"Sure. We'll ask her in the morning."


	10. secret kiss

Note: Thanks for all your reviews! Alas, this is my last fic for the Kissing Booth Challenge from the SasuSaku Prompts community, an on-going community reminiscent of SasuSaku Month. You should all check it out and participate! And make of the bird here what you will. ;)

* * *

x. secret kiss

* * *

The twins were eight-months old when Itachi decided a party of sorts was necessary to celebrate that they were starting to walk. While he insisted that the party was for his younger siblings and _only_ for his younger siblings, Daddy seemed to suspect that the desire for "Naru-jiji and everyone" to come over was based on Mommy's latest change to the household that concluded sweets were no longer allowed. Thus, to Itachi's oh so calculating mind, having a little party for his brother and sister was a great way to get some cake in the house.

But his parents didn't need to know that.

Itachi sat on the roof, his little legs dangling over the sides. He was sitting over the porch and watching the sunset. Inside, Naru-jiji was probably being pestered by everyone for still being what he liked to call a "pimpin' bachelor." But Itachi had a feeling the fact that his own Daddy now had _three_ kids while Naru-jiji had none sort of annoyed Naru-jiji. Itachi shrugged and spooned some more cake into his mouth. Naru-jiji would always have him, at least. And besides, Naru-jiji wasn't _that_ old. He liked to tell everyone that he was twenty-six but the way that Mommy and Daddy usually rolled their eyes at that told Itachi otherwise.

A crow landed beside Itachi, drawing him out of his thoughts. The bird looked at Itachi's food: a slice of strawberry short cake, two fruit tarts, and three sticks of dango.

The boy immediately glared at the crow.

"Mine!" he yelled. He immediately cringed and prayed that Hana and Satoshi were being loud enough that no one could hear him. Itachi scowled at the bird, blaming it for his loud voice. "You can't have any! It's so _hard_ to get sweets nowadays. Mommy's being mean. Daddy says it's because it's that time of the month, but I don't know what that means…"

The bird was staring at him in a way that made Itachi feel a bit wary – as though it could understand him.

Itachi pursed his lips in thought, knowing that some animals, especially ones that you could summon, were actually exceptionally smart. Perhaps this bird was someone's partner? Itachi examined its lithe form but could tell that beneath those feathers was pure muscle. He sighed.

"Fine," he relented with a pout. He pulled one stick of dango off of his plate and put it down a foot away from him for the crow to chew on. "But you only get one!" Itachi said sternly. "I'm probably not going to get anymore treats 'til my birthday and that's in _so_ long—"

He immediately cut himself off when he heard the doors beneath him slide open. Itachi quickly drew up his legs and glared at the crow to tell it to make sure it made no noise.

"I just want to go to sleep." That was Mommy.

"Tch, and leave me to deal with the idiot?"

"You can't keep calling him that, you know. He's the Hokage now."

Daddy snorted. "That doesn't make him any less of an idiot."

The wood creaked as his parents moved to sit at the edge of the porch. Itachi flattened himself against the roof so he could watch them without being caught, making sure to check up on his feathered companion every so often to make sure it kept silent.

"God, I'm so _tired_. Why are all these people in our house?"

"Because your son wanted to have a party."

Mommy laughed. "Well, at least other people are watching the twins for us." She paused. "Where _is_ Itachi, anyway?" Itachi stiffened and held his breath. "Last I saw he was with Kakashi trying to show him some new technique but… eh, he's a good boy. I'm sure—"

"Thank you."

"…huh?"

"Thank you," Daddy repeated. "For…" He couldn't quite see but he was sure his Daddy shrugged. "Itachi. The twins. _You_. Just—everything. Thank you."

He heard the wet smack that usually resounded after Mommy and Daddy kissed. "You're welcome."

Itachi heard nothing else for a good minute or two. Eventually, the porch doors slid open again and Itachi let out a sigh of relief now that he was alone once again. Or well, sort of. He glanced at the crow who hadn't moved at all since he had given it the stick of dango.

"Do you not like dango?" Itachi asked, confused as to why it hadn't started eating.

But the bird only blinked at him once before following his lead and eating too.

Itachi grinned. "I love dango."

He continued to ramble about anything and everything and the bird eagerly listened, while inside, the Uchiha household held nothing but peacefulness.

* * *

**fin**


End file.
